


Disk of Obedience

by Mastre



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Obedience disk, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sakaar, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mastre/pseuds/Mastre
Summary: What happens when a mortal is found on Sakaar and the Grandmaster decides to gift her to one of his special guests?





	1. Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> And of course my first story inspired by Ragnarok has to be a non-con and slightly kinky... That was not the plan, but here it is.  
> Don't like, don't read. Do like? Do read.  
> Thank you!

"And what do we have here?" The Grandmaster said.

She felt uncomfortably exposed, looked over like she was cattle, but there was nowhere to go. The two strangely clad men were holding her steady between themselves.

"She was found wandering the trash belt. Must have dropped out of one of the smaller wormholes."

"And you thought her to be of use to me?" The Grandmaster rose an eyebrow. A smile curled his lips.

"She's a mortal. Maybe she'll suit the taste of one of your guests?"

"Now there's an idea." He tapped a finger to his blue-lined chin. "Mortals are rare around these parts; I don't think we've ever had one before. What is the name of their planet again... Dirt?"

"Earth!" she huffed out, offended on her homeworld's behalf.

"Ah, yes. Peculiar people. Not very sturdy. Maybe she'll serve as a plaything for the Asgardian."

"She's got a wild streak," one of the men cautioned. "Doesn't like being handled."

"Excellent," the Grandmaster said. "We wouldn't want our guest to be bored now, would we?"

* * *

Being cleaned and dressed up she was brought to the "Asgardian's" rooms, a small disk attached to her neck. She had felt the purpose of it twice already and it was far from a pleasant experience.

"Grandmaster would like to present you with a gift," her guard told the man before them, "for your entertainment."

The man looked surprised but only for a moment. An amused look appeared on his face and he glanced her over, lingering a moment longer at the places where her dress was the most revealing.  
"Well, that is most gracious of him," he said, accepting the remote controlling the disk and twirling it between his fingers. "I'll make good use of it."

As the guard left, the door closed and she was left alone with the stranger in his oddly decorated rooms. Everything was foreign to her in this world and this man was no exception. Even though he looked human she had a strong impression he was not. Black hair down to his shoulders; prominent cheekbones; eyes somewhere between blue and green. He moved like a cat, circling her while flipping the remote in his hand.

"And where might you come from?" he asked casually.

"Why do you care?"

"There aren't a great many passageways on Midgard and you've barely begun exploring your own space yet. I wouldn't have expected one of you to end up here."

Suddenly she felt his hand against her side, making her twitch and move away.

"Ah-ah," he warned, gripping her arm and stepping up against her back. She could feel his breath against her ear. Holding her in place against him with one arm, he used his other hand to explore her body through the thin fabric. 

She clenched her teeth.

His hand slid in between her thighs, making her clasp them tight together.

He chuckled.  
"Delightful," he said.

Once his grip loosened she stepped away from him, putting distance between them.

Unbothered by her reaction he wandered to the far end of the room, tossing the remote on a small table by the wall.  
"So the Grandmaster sees it fit to send me a slave to do my bidding. I wonder what he expects in return."

"I'm not a slave," she spat. "Don't you ever put your hands on me again!"

The man quirked his eyebrow, looking anything but impressed.  
"I would have been ruler of that pathetic realm of yours, had everything gone according to plan." 

His words didn't make much sense but she casually made her way across the room, edging closer to the table.

"Perhaps you wouldn't have been a slave then," he continued, watching the alien world outside the windows. "I could have brought peace to your world, stopped your pathetic bickering, made you thrive."

She only pretended to listen. The remote was almost within her reach.

When she grabbed it she felt a sense of victory.

It lasted a second before strong arms seized her from behind, locking her hand in an iron grip.

The image by the window dissolved into nothing.

She struggled to break free but he pressed a button on the remote and a jolt of cold fire shot through her body, making her shake helplessly. He knees giving out, she would have fallen to the floor if she hadn't been held upright.

The man took the remote from her hand.  
"The name is Loki, by the way. In case you wondered."

He led her into the next room and towards a lavish bed. Seeing it she dug her heels into the floor, but the aftermath of the nerve shock was still impacting her movements, not to mention that her captor was ridiculously strong. He pushed her down on the covers with little effort.  
"You might want to show some appreciation that I give you the comfort of a bed," he said. "I could have forced you to your knees here on the floor, or taken you over one of the hard surfaces, like that desk." He nodded towards a piece of furniture nearby. "Or even against that window where anyone might look up and see you squirming while being owned."

She grew cold at his words. The humiliation...

"All in good time," he said, licking his lips. "This is a handy garment."

He was referring to her dress which opened up with a flick of his fingers, leaving her exposed to his gaze. Struggling, she tried to push him off but his hands wouldn't budge as they pinned her body to the bed. Slowly he pushed her legs apart to kneel between them, giving her a glimpse of the growing bulge in his leather pants.

There was no way in hell...

"Get off me!" she hissed, giving him the most threatening stare she could muster as she raised her legs to kick at him.

Loki chuckled, pinning her down with his entire body.  
"So much fire. This will be fun." His mouth came down on her neck, nuzzling it with soft but insistent lips. His leather-clad legs rubbed against her inner thighs and any attempt to push him off only increased the friction.

He gave her neck a nip before touching his fingers to the disk under her ear.  
"This gives me an idea," he said curiously, before continuing his ministrations, tasting and nibbling all over her skin. His hand moved down to cup her breast, circling the nipple with his thumb before closing his mouth over it.

There was nothing she could do but endure the enforced intimacy. And it was about to get worse.

He was grinding against her in a way that made it impossible to ignore his arousal. When she felt his fingers between her folds she jerked but couldn't get away as they found their way deeper, sliding back and forth with ease.

"Already growing wet for me, are you?"

"No!"

His fingers came into view as he lifted them to his lips, giving them a taste.  
"I am a little impatient," he said, "or I would have indulged us both. For now though..." His clothes seemed to vanish in a strange shimmer and she felt naked skin against her own. "I've been trying to keep that humiliating experience out of my mind..." Holding her firmly in place he aimed the sizeable head of his manhood against her entrance. "... but perhaps... if I couldn't conquer your world... I will at least subjugate you."

She yelled out as he pushed inside her, not so much from pain as from indignation.

It was when he was fully sheathed inside her, forcing her legs up around his waist, that his words finally clicked in her mind, everything falling in place.  
"It was you! Who attacked New York!"

"Oh yes," he purred, seeming pleased enough with her insight. Only giving her the barest time to adjust, he began to move, angling his hips against her in a slow, even rhythm.  
There was nothing she could do to stop him, yet she kept trying, ignoring the feelings his movements began to evoke.

He was letting out small groans of pleasure, thrusting deep as he kept her legs secured with his arms. When she tried to scratch him he simply took hold of her hands and pinned them above her head, leaving her utterly helpless.

"Yes..." he breathed, increasing his pace into harder, quicker thrusts. "I will have you pay... for every defeat... I endured."

She could feel his muscles working, hard as steel under silky skin.

The roughness of his thrusts was becoming uncomfortable, making her gasp in distress, but there was also another sensation rising; one she didn't want to give in to. One she shouldn't have.

Not with him.

"S... stop!" she begged, but barely had formed the word before the disk sent shockwave after shockwave through her body, leaving her speechless, trembling beyond control.

That bastard!

He had pressed the button and left it on.

Loki bared his teeth, emitting a groan as he tensed up and released inside her for what seemed like an endless time. Locked in his grip, unable to escape, she felt her own peak hit as his seed filled her, the convulsions somehow magnifying the sensation beyond anything she'd ever felt.

She almost blacked out.

When he moved off her the disk was well and truly turned off but her arms and legs felt like jelly. All she could do was turn over and try to catch her breath.

Loki didn't let her rest for long.

Without warning he leaned down and pulled her to her feet, holding her against him while facing her. She noticed he was wearing his leathers again.  
"I believe you enjoyed that," he said.

She couldn't answer; it was too humiliating.

He smiled knowingly, then pulled her along to the window facing the opposite buildings and the street below.  
"We've only just begun," he said as he held her firmly against the glass and entered her from behind just as the first faces down there began turning in their direction.


	2. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the roughhousing continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was supposed to be a one-shot but so many wanted it continued, so here's another kinky chapter. Read at your own risk.

Exposed was not the word.

She hated this man with all of her being.

For what he'd tried to do to her homeworld. For what he was doing to her.

Right now. Right in front of all those strangers below.

She braced herself against the glass, trying to push away from it, but he wouldn't let her. Too overwhelmingly strong. Too intent on making her suffer.

"I... will... kill you!" she hissed as he forced himself inside her, large hands keeping her hips in a firm grip.

"Mmm... You are more than welcome to try."

He took longer time now, having been relieved of his lust once already. She was wondering just how long this humiliation was going to go on when he slid his hand between her legs and sought out her most sensitive spot, circling it with slick fingers.

Exposed was not the word. It was much worse, being on shameless display for people to ogle.

Being used.

She bit her lip, trying to fight down the feeling his fingers induced, the sweet ache rising in her core.

He pulled her back by the hair and she felt his lips against her neck.  
"Look at them," he said, voice soft as velvet, his cool breath brushing over her skin. "Soon all of Sakaar will know that you are mine; that you belong to me and that I do with you as I please."

She gasped and clenched around his cock, unable to hold back the sensation anymore. He held her steady, never faltering in his thrusts until she was over her peak and panting from exertion. Then he released inside her with a groan, leaving her no choice but to accept his essence once again.

"I will train you to be an obedient little pet," he said as he shoved her back on the bed, "and the sooner you learn, the easier it will be on your behalf."

* * *

'She closed her eyes in relief as the warm water immersed her abused, exhausted body. Every muscle ached from what Loki had put her through and she was sore in places she'd rather not think about.

It had taken a while before she'd been able to stand up and explore the rooms after he'd left. Of course, the door was locked but nothing else seemed off-limits. There was even some strange-looking fruit in a bowl that she might consider trying.

After she had washed every trace of him off her body.

There were perfumed salts and soaps on a shelf nearby. She didn't care what they smelled like, just dumped some in to hide herself in foam and not have to see the milky fluid still leaking out between her legs. How could one man possibly...

_No, don't think! Think about how to get out of here._

There probably was a range to the disk. If she could get far enough away before he discovered she was gone, pressing the button wouldn't affect her. The problem was getting off the planet. She wasn't even sure how she'd ended up here, aside from people around her talking about "wormholes".

If she was to find her way home, she had to pick the right one.

She also needed a plan before acting; rushing into things wouldn't do her any good. The question was how long she would last under Loki's "tender" care. He wasn't just rough; he was a lot stronger than her too; easily able to break her bones or worse. Once he grew tired of her struggling it would be over.

The bath was comfortable and the water didn't seem to cool no matter how long she lingered in it. One of the salts she'd added seemed to have a relaxing effect as well, delivering her aching limbs from the worst impact of his manhandling.

She had almost dozed off when she heard the faint sound of a door closing.

Tensing instantly, she kept listening, thoughts frantically racing. Clothes... There was something that could have been a robe folded on a shelf, but before she could even think about getting to it, the door opened.

Loki was back.

"My, my," he said. "Somebody's been taking liberties while I was gone."

She grabbed the nearest bottle and threw it at him, only to have him catch it in one hand like the easiest thing in the world.  
"What do you want? You had your way three times already."

"Which is not even near enough," he said and came to sit on the edge of the generously sized tub. "You didn't really think I was done, did you?"  
He reached down with his hand into the water, sliding it over her thigh.

She lifted her legs and slammed them down with all the force she could muster, sending a spray of water over Loki who quickly got to his feet, cursing under his breath.

"It seems you haven't learned yet," he said and yanked her out of the bath, only to push her to her knees on the floor

The bathroom floor was covered in thick, soft carpet but she was shivering from the sudden change in temperature and felt uncomfortably exposed.

Loki grabbed hold of her partially wet hair and twisted it around his hand, effectively keeping her from moving. She had only a moment to realize what he was about to do before he opened his pants and freed his length.

"You fucking... Don't you dare!"

"Such crude words," he said, shaking his head. "I think we will start with teaching your mouth better manners." He pulled harder at her hair for a moment, making her gasp, and took the opportunity to push his manhood past her lips.

There was no way to escape. She struggled but it was like being locked in a vise; she couldn't budge him.

Slowly he inserted himself deeper, sliding over her tongue, unbothered by the edge of her teeth. He rested against the back of her throat for a moment before pulling back, leaving a distinct taste behind as he fucked her mouth slowly and persistently.

For every time he hit her throat he seemed to linger a little longer. She forced herself to relax to avoid gagging but it was still seriously uncomfortable.

She wondered how long he would keep it up. Her jaws were beginning to ache, unused to this kind of effort, and he wasn't exactly easy to take.

After what felt like an endless time did his thrusts become quicker and less controlled. His hand in her hair was as unyielding as ever when he ordered her to swallow and she had no choice but to obey.


	3. Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightly musings and escape attempts

She woke up, surprised that she'd been able to fall asleep at all. Maybe it was because of the exhaustion.

Loki was asleep beside her, curled up on his side. There was a dark scar on his back, contrasting against his pale skin in the faint light in the room.

He was clearly not afraid of her, of what she might do when he let his guard down. Arrogant ass. Perhaps she could knock him out with something, giving her a chance to find the remote to the disk or a way to unlock the door.

Slowly, carefully, she moved the sheets and slipped her feet over the edge of the bed. Her whole body ached and for a moment she was tempted to lie back down. The large, luscious bed was like a soothing embrace after Loki's manhandling. Persisting, she put her feet on the floor and stood. All she needed was something heavy. Or a knife. Screw planning; she was getting out of here this night.

A sound from outside caught her attention. It sounded like drunk people on their way to a party. She hadn't been here long but already had the impression that there always was a party going on somewhere on this strange planet.

The dress from yesterday was still wearable. She cringed at walking around in such a revealing outfit but it was better than being naked. Loki's clothes would hardly fit her. 

Before falling asleep he had used the disk on her again, while "taking his pleasure" as he called it.

It was a miracle she could walk at all.

A knife was a tempting option but she doubted her own strength in using it against Loki. He was not just ridiculously strong but also weirdly resilient. Neither scratching nor biting him had left any marks at all when she'd tried it.

He was an alien. She had to keep reminding herself of that, since he looked so deceptively human.

There was a heavy gold-plated thing on a table that probably was meant as a decoration. She carefully lifted it and weighed it in her hands. It would do. If she just used enough force...

Slowly she approached the bed.

Loki hadn't moved. The covers over his hips, he was sleeping as peacefully as before.

She didn't like this, but it needed to be done. She highly doubted the strike would kill him; all she needed was him knocked out long enough for her to get the door open and put some distance between them. If she found the remote to the disk it was a bonus.

One strike, that's all. She lifted the oddly shaped item and took a breath, then hesitated.

He looked so _young_. Almost innocent, in a way.

_But he isn't. Far from. Remember what he did to you. What he'd do again will he get the chance._

She brought the object down.

And Loki's image dissolved into nothing.

Two strong arms grabbed her from behind, locking her in an iron embrace.

_Shit!_

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me? I have to give it to you; you have mettle for such a weak little mortal."

"Go to hell!" She struggled but it was fruitless. "I swear, I will kill you, you monster."

There was a barely noticeable shift in his grip, then he spoke again:

"You think you can make it out there? Where the real monsters are? We shall see."

With one arm still holding her against him, he walked to the main door and unlocked it with a hand movement. It slid open without a sound.  
"You are free to leave. If this is what you truly want I will not stop you."

She hesitated. He couldn't be serious, could he? If she tried to step out, surely he would...

"Well, go on! Either you stay or you leave; the choice is yours."

She ran.

* * *

Loki played with the oddly patterned little box in his hands, twisting and turning it between his fingers.

_Let's see how far that mettle takes you._

He hadn't bothered to go back to sleep; it wouldn't work.

For the first time since he'd arrived on this forlorn planet had he been able to sleep peacefully.

Not for long, of course. As soon as he'd felt his bedmate stir, he'd been called back to awareness.

_Foolish girl._

He shouldn't have let her go. Grandmaster might see it as him not appreciating the gift. On the other hand, it would seem obvious that she'd escaped on her own behalf.

Grandmaster was unpredictable but there were ways to stay on his good side. It hadn't been difficult to figure out how to gain his favor, how to improve his own position in mere weeks after arriving. This kind of game was what Loki excelled in, where he could use the skills he'd honed for centuries.

It wasn't a bad position to be in. Not only was he fairly safe and comfortable, it was also beginning to gain him a bonus here and there. A gift, a token of appreciation. Small but valuable things. Grandmaster could be generous when it counted.

The price was to never let your guard down. The tokens were conditional; there may well be an expectation hidden beneath, a subtle presupposition of not only continued loyalty but also future payback. He needed to be exceedingly careful.

Opening the box, he took out one of the small capsules and rolled it between his fingers. Maybe it would help him sleep. There weren't many left but he was sure Grandmaster would offer him more before long. The man liked to keep his subjects happy.

Loki had never been one to indulge. The good thing about these particular pills, dissolved under the tongue, was that they didn't dull his faculties. They only made things a little lighter, a little more bearable. No side effects, just a way to keep the darkness at bay.

He had ruled Asgard well under Odin's disguise. Not that it mattered now.

Thor had been a fool. How he could not have sensed the darkness radiating from that woman he would never know.

_"You have a gift for magic, Loki, but you have to learn to use it properly."_

_"Yes, mother."_

_"No more venturing into those sections of the library, do you understand? Without guidance, it can be very dangerous."_

_"I'm sorry, mother."_

_"I know you are. I will teach you to do it right. And let's put the shapeshifting magic away for a few years, don't you agree?"_

_"I just wanted to see if I could do it, anyway."_

He had a gift, Frigga had said. More than once. Maybe that's why he could sense what Thor couldn't.

The darkness, the energy of madness and destruction, intensifying in the moment the hammer shattered. And Thor, the fool, would have rushed right into it.

They needed to get away, to prepare their defenses. How was he supposed to know she would catch up with them in the Bifrost?

Not that it mattered now.

He rubbed his eyes.

_I wonder how long the girl will last._

Not long, for sure. It all depended on who got to her first.

She wouldn't go down without a fight, of course. He'd seen enough of her to know that. Defiant at every turn. Which, he was ashamed to admit, had been a reason he'd enjoyed taking her so much.

Using the damn pill was tempting but he knew that it wouldn't help. Not this time.

He closed the box and summoned his clothes.


	4. Street Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a dark side to Sakaar...

There were four of them.

Loud and drunk, they were moving down the street, playfighting and talking about "the games". She had tried to sneak past them without drawing attention but they caught her between them before she could get away.

It was worse than the trash belt.

The scavengers were only trying to survive, while these men... were evil for the fun of it.

_The privileged ones are always the worst._

She ducked under the arm of the first one but was quickly caught by the shoulder strap of the dress, which ripped. They laughed.

It made her incredibly angry. She might not survive this, but hell if they would laugh once it was over.

The first one she got by the balls, dug her fingers in, twisted and pulled. It was surprisingly easy. Apparently, there were aliens on this planet who weren't super-resilient. 

The man backed off, doubled over and puked.

Another one locked her arms behind her back and she dragged her heel forcefully down his shin. It didn't make much difference but hearing him curse was satisfying.

She spat in the third one's face and followed up by kneeing him.   
Unfortunately, this one was less affected than the first but again, it felt satisfying.

She was pushed into a wall, face first, and held there while feeling the sting of scraped-up skin and the taste of blood in her mouth.  
There was nothing left to do, but at least they had stopped laughing.

And then... the grip loosened. With a strangled sound the man who had held her fell down, a small knife lodged in his neck. As she turned around she saw Loki finishing the others off, one after another.

He was scaringly efficient. Less than a minute had passed and the ground was littered with bodies.

She instinctively backed away, all senses on alert.

"You still think I am the monster?" Loki said. 

"You're no better than them!"

"Then it won't matter, will it? You can come back with me or you can take your chances out here, see how long you last. Just know there is no way off this planet." He pointed towards the sky where a small scavenger ship was heading out towards the wormholes. "You would have to find a ride and a way to pay for it. Anyone getting too close to the wormholes will be shot down if it looks like they're trying to leave. Even if you made it out you would have a minuscule chance of finding your way back home and believe me, there are way worse places than Sakaar you could end up in." His voice turned bitter at the last words, a darker tone emphasizing them.

"You knew this would happen."

"I figured it would. Perhaps not so soon, but eventually." He pushed the leg of one of the fallen men out of the way with his foot as he approached her.

"So you let me go just to prove it?"

"I was not planning on rescuing you if that's what you think."

"So... why?"

Loki tightened his jaw.  
"Does it matter?"

She stopped trying to back away, standing defiantly still till he was upon her and she had to tilt her neck to look him in the eye.  
"Why would you care if all you want is to fuck me? You could just find someone else to use for that."

"Probably." He reached out to touch her face, inspecting the wounds on her cheek and lip. "Some might even be willing."

There were noises nearby, people coming their way.

"We should leave," Loki said. "If you come with me, I will keep you safe. You have my word."

"And what keeps me safe from you?"

He took a breath and pursed his lips.  
"I will be gentle with you; is that good enough? You'll have a place to sleep, food, clean clothes..." He touched the remains of her dress, barely holding together after the assault. "I would, however, appreciate you not trying to kill me in my sleep."

"I'm not promising anything." She didn't object when he placed a hand on her back and led her away from the scene. Avoiding being seen, they went home in quiet.

* * *

Loki kept his promise of getting her new clothes. She hadn't been sure what to expect; in all honesty, she wouldn't have been all that surprised if he had preferred her walking around naked.

They were nice too, comfortable but with a luxurious feel.

He had left her alone that first night, cleaned her wounds and let her sleep. Even if it wasn't to last, it was a relief.

"I hate you," she hissed as the respite was over and she felt his hands on her after trying on the new clothes.

"You can fight me if you wish." Loki held her against him, back against his chest, as he caressed her in front of the mirror. "They suit you."

"You want me to be grateful now?"

"Wouldn't think of it." He kissed her neck. 

She elbowed him which did nothing but make him purr with satisfaction.

"So much fire. I would not have expected to find such feistiness in a mortal."

"That's why you tried to invade us?"

Loki's hand slid over her chest, lingering on her breasts before beginning to unfasten the outfit she had on.  
"I didn't expect you to put up much resistance, that is true, but it wasn't the reason."

He began kissing down her back while slipping off the garment, then urged her to step out of it. The touch of his lips, cool and soft, made her shiver.

One hand went to her throat, holding her in place, while the other traveled down her abdomen and in between her legs. She forced her thighs together and he pried them apart with little effort.

"I said I'll be gentle. You don't believe me?" There was a tease to his tone; he was enjoying this.

"I don't believe anything from you unless I see it."

"Fair enough." His fingers, suddenly lubricated, were prodding her folds, sliding over her sweet spot gently but firmly. She tried to keep herself from reacting to it but he persisted till she tensed up and let out an involuntary gasp.

"You're so easy to entice," he murmured, continuing his ministrations. "I'm amazed at how little it takes... to make you ready for me."

She cursed and tried to fight him but he didn't let go, not until she lost control and a wave of pleasure flooded her core, making her moan out loud. He didn't stop until she was done, enhancing and prolonging the sensation with skilled fingertips.

"So easy, indeed." He dragged her to the bed and gently pushed her onto it, a hand pinning her down as he settled between her legs and opened his pants. 

She gritted her teeth at the invasion but it wasn't painful, only humiliating. She made half an effort to fight him off but it was useless and she knew it. He held her down by the wrists while slowly pushing deep and pulling out almost completely, over and over, making her feel every inch of him.

He dipped down to suckle on her neck, licking seductively below her ear, and she jerked at the sensation. His tongue was as wicked as his fingers and she couldn't escape it, being held in such a tight grip. It did things to her body that she'd rather not feel, making her buck up against him in a desperate search for friction.

"Eager, are we?" His voice was barely more than a whisper but still managed to set all her senses on fire.

"Fuck you!"

"Such crude words..." Locking both her wrists in one of his hands, he slipped his fingers down her folds again, right above where their bodies joined. "... but it is what you are already doing, I believe."

She squirmed but there was nothing to do; he easily brought her to the edge and held her there till she was almost, _almost_ , ready to beg. Only when he tensed up and she could tell he was close did he let her cross over, shaking and clinging to him as his seed filled her.


	5. The Party is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Loki is not quite as comfortable in this situation as it seems...

"We have an invitation to the Grandmaster's party," Loki announced as soon as he came through the door.

"We?"

"Well, I happen to have one and I intend to bring you with me."

She wasn't sure what to make of that. Something in his tone sounded off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"So, what kind of party is it? Drinking and socializing like we do on Earth or...?"

"A bit more indulgent than so, I'm afraid. It will be held aboard the leisure vessel."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Loki smiled slightly and began to explain exactly what kind of parties were held aboard said ship.

"You're not serious?" she burst out before he was done. "In front of other people?"

"Who will be doing the same thing we are, obviously. I think few will pay attention beyond what fuels their desire."

She wasn't sure what to say. Being ravished against the window had been bad enough but this...  
"You've been there before?"

"Not yet, no. This is my first invitation to such an event and it would be a pity to turn it down. Just imagine what you could learn about other people's... vices." Loki went to sit on the bed with outstretched legs while toying with a small, colorful box.

She kept staring at him, having a hard time believing what she was hearing.  
"Do you have any shame whatsoever?"

"Not much," he smiled.

She shook her head.  
"And you expect me to... Why do you even need me? There will be a whole party of people you can have your fun with. People who _want_ to be there."

"Admittedly." Loki seemed thoughtful for a moment as if considering his next words. "If I came alone, however, there would be little incentive to turn down... proposals... in a manner that doesn't come off as offensive, and I do prefer to make my own choices."

Yes, she could imagine that. Loki was someone who wanted to be in control. She wondered if he had someone particular in mind that he wanted to keep a distance from. A married woman, perhaps? If she was to be objective, hard as it was under the circumstances, Loki might well be seen as attractive, in looks as well as charm. There must surely be people who wanted to sleep with him.

"I'm not going," she said. "You can't force me."

* * *

"Ah, there you are. Welcome, welcome. Hurry up, hurry up; we don't have all day."

Her first impression of the Grandmaster hadn't been a good one and the second wasn't much better. The cheerfulness contrasted against something else, something darker that she couldn't put words on, and it gave her the creeps. Maybe she imagined it but even Loki seemed a little bit tenser than usual, more on his guard when the Grandmaster spoke to him.

They were clearly on friendly terms but still... there was a wariness.

It made her uneasy.

The Grandmaster clapped his hands.  
"Now come aboard; we're about to take off. If you miss the ride, you miss the fun."

The doors closed and her last chance of escaping was gone.

Loki held her tightly against him, one arm firmly around her back, but she wasn't in a hurry to separate from him.

It was a small party and she wasn't sure if that made it less or more intimidating. Though the guests were all somewhat humanoid, there were distinct differences in features and colors, indicating the diversity of their origins.

_It's like a dream. Or a nightmare._

She felt like a total stranger in all this and wished it would go away. If she just could wake up...

"I assure you, you will be safe," Loki whispered, rubbing his hand briefly over her side. "There is little to worry about."

And why was he so kind and caring all of a sudden? Oh yes, so she wouldn't cause trouble and interfere with his _pleasure_.

There were mirrors in the ceiling. She cringed upon seeing them.

_Oh god, let this be over soon! What am I even doing here?_

There was music playing and drinks served, people laughing and talking, some flirting seductively with each other.

"Be careful," Loki warned. "The beverages come in varying strengths; you'd be wise to pick a mild one."

"How am I supposed to know...?

Loki handed her a glass with a liquid in frosted pink.

"Pink? Seriously?"

"It doesn't have the silly connotations of your homeworld. I can assure you it is strong enough."

She tasted and was surprised it wasn't as sweet as expected. More like... tart but with a creamy bitterness. It wasn't unpleasant.

Over the rim of her glass, she dared to observe their company.

_Am I going to see all these people having sex? Ugh._

The Grandmaster was seated on the other side of the room, flanked by two young women with golden makeup. He seemed to enjoy himself.

There was a couple next to the wall, kissing, and... there was one being, decidedly big, decidedly male, who was looking right at her. He might be of a different species but she knew that look.

"Loki..."

"Mmm?"

"Are you going to let... others touch me?" She shouldn't have asked. It would give him ideas.

"Is that what you'd want?"

"No!" She found herself holding on to his arm and quickly let go.

Loki chuckled.  
"I believe you can say no if you don't desire such advances."

"Didn't you say it would seem offensive?"

"I have a position to maintain whilst you do not. If you decide to indulge, however, be careful with what you agree to. Some practices might be... different from what you are used to."

She didn't know what that might mean but it was enough to set off all kinds of scary images in her head.

The couple by the wall was beginning to shed their clothes and several other guests were becoming increasingly handsy with each other. She was halfway through the drink and already feeling light-headed. Fuck! This was going all too fast.

Loki's hand moved in circles over her back.  
"I will not let any harm come to you. Do relax and enjoy yourself."

"Easy for you to say."

She hadn't noticed the Grandmaster approaching, golden girls in tow.  
"It's beginning to warm up, don't you think?" The man was tapping his finger against Loki's chest. "I'm glad to see you brought the gift I sent you because I have a little proposal. Nothing fancy, just..."

For a brief moment, Loki was looking uncomfortable but it quickly passed as the Grandmaster kept talking.

The couple by the wall was going all the way and though she wanted to look away she couldn't help herself. It was disturbing and arousing at the same time.

"What?" she asked as Loki leaned in, asking her attention. It took her a second to comprehend what he was saying. "He wants to watch?"

The Grandmaster was still within hearing distance and Loki hushed her.  
"That is indeed what he wants, and it wouldn't be wise to disappoint him."

_You've got to be kidding me!_

She had known that people would see them, but having someone outright staring... 

"What... what does he want us to do?"

"That would be up to us," Loki said, weaving his fingers through her hair, "unless he comes up with suggestions once we've started."

"No... no, no, no. I will not take _directions_ from a pervert. You tell him..."

Loki silenced her with a rough kiss. She struggled to get free but he wouldn't let go. His hand was around the back of her neck, holding her in place. When he finally removed his mouth she was breathless.

"Now be a good girl and do as you're asked, hmm?" There was steel in his voice, covered in velvet. "It is for the greater good."

"You mean, for _your_ good," she hissed. "I'm not getting anything out of this."

"Don't be too sure," he murmured against her ear while unfastening her clothes.

Annoyed, she tried to push his hands away which led to him restraining her by the wrists.

Once done, he hitched her up against the wall and firmly draped her legs over his shoulders.

"What are you....?"

"We need to give him a good show, don't you think?" Loki winked.

She tried to brace herself against the wall, scared of falling down, but Loki held her securely in place. Before she could figure out what he was doing she felt his mouth between her thighs.  
"Loki!"

Ignoring her, he slipped his tongue between her folds, teasing and exploring, slowly changing pace from soft to insistent. She trembled from the sensations which spread through her core as he sucked and licked, not giving her any opportunity to get away. It was sweet torture and she blushed as she noticed through her peripheral vision that the Grandmaster wasn't the only one paying attention to their doings. Weirdly enough, it aroused her.

_Damn you!_

She was on full display and should be utterly uncomfortable, had it not been for the feelings Loki's careful ministrations induced. She would never forgive him for this.

Her fingers curled into his hair as he brought her over the edge, activating the disk for added impact.

Letting her down, he caught her in his arms and held her upright while she caught her breath. His arousal was evident but he didn't act on it right away, which surprised her a little.

"That's impressive," she heard the Grandmaster's voice. "Quite a display, don't you all think?"

Loki turned around, still holding her against him.  
"I hope it was to your satisfaction, my friend, and that it expresses my sincere appreciation for your most enticing gift."

_Jeez, what a language. Where do these people come from, talking like that?_

Loki was tense. It wasn't obvious; she only sensed it because he held her so close. Something was making him uncomfortable where the Grandmaster was concerned and she couldn't help wondering what.

The sounds and sights around them had escalated into a full-scale orgy and she was torn between watching and not. Still weak after the zapping, she didn't really protest when Loki lifted her leg and guided himself inside her. It was overwhelming, arousing and revolting, all at the same time. 

"It's him, isn't it?" she murmured as he pushed deep, filling her completely. "Who you wanted to avoid advances from."

"Be quiet," Loki growled, a dangerous undertone in his voice.

"You were afraid he wanted to fuck you!"

This was hilarious.

Loki placed a hand over her mouth, keeping her quiet while thrusting into her vigorously.  
"You should be relieved," he whispered," that he didn't ask for more than what we gave him."

_Not half as relieved as you are, apparently._

She allowed herself to wrap her legs around him, feeling, for once, in control.


	6. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected arrival and a violent spectacle.

The morning after the party she woke up alone, soon realizing it was more fitting to call it afternoon. The partying had continued into the night and she had fallen asleep like dead once back in Loki's luxurious bed.

There was food left for her, but Loki himself was nowhere to be seen. She ate while watching the street below through the window.

What she knew to be the Grandmaster's palace was dominating the view and farther away there was a tower covered with what looked like sculpted alien faces, one only partially finished, its features still obscure.

Was this bizarre world where she was doomed to spend the rest of her life, a play-thing of Loki's until he got tired of her?

No, she would never accept that. It was just about waiting for the right moment.

The soft click of a door opening alerted her to Loki's return.

It took her one look to realize that something was off.  
"What happened?"

"Later." He made an impatient hand movement and continued to the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

She frowned but returned to the window. Maybe it was the Grandmaster ogling his ass again. It seemed to be the one thing that threw Loki off his game.

* * *

_Thor!_

Loki weaved a quick spell to keep sounds from escaping the room, then he began the process of creating a projection. He knew where Thor was kept, the same place where all the gladiator slaves went before the fights.

The place where he himself would have ended up, had he not had the wit and skill to entertain the Grandmaster and make himself useful.

His hands were shaking and he forced himself to focus.

When Hela had thrown him out of the Bifrost he'd been lucky to survive. There had been no reason to believe she'd spare Thor a similar fate.

He had accepted that, accepted that all links to his old life were gone.

And now...

* * *

"We will be attending the games tonight," Loki announced on returning.

"We?"

Loki had explained to her what the games were but she had yet to visit them and see for herself.

"You wish to get out of here, do you not? It is quite bloody entertainment but you may find it more interesting than spending yet another day in here."

She'd had more than enough entertainment the night before but he was right. Any variation was welcome.  
"Sure. What am I supposed to wear?"

"We will be seated with the Grandmaster so you should look your best."

He picked out a few garments, holding them up against her frame before making some minor adjustments.  
"My brother will be participating in the main event, which means he'll be facing the champion. It should be quite a spectacle."

"Your brother?" It was weird to imagine Loki having family, relatives. Almost like a normal person.

"Yes. You may be familiar with him. Thor is quite popular on your home planet." There was an edge to Loki's voice.

"Thor? _That_ Thor? With the Avengers?"

"The very same. I take it you were not informed of our familial relations."

No, that little fact had never been on the news.

"But Thor's a he..." She cut herself short.

Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"A hero? And I am not; wasn't that what you were going to say? 'A monster', I believe you called me."

"Well, you behaved like one."

"Perhaps. I believe a true monster would have treated you worse, but it doesn't matter now." He put the clothes down on a nearby surface, ready for later. "We have time for a bath and some relaxation before leaving. Come here!"

* * *

The arena was huge. She wasn't fully prepared for its size or the thousands of people filling it, only having seen it from a distance. Up close it was overwhelming.

They arrived fashionably late due to Loki having taken his time "relaxing" with her. His previous tension was gone and he seemed almost cheerful. As they entered the Grandmaster's loge, he popped a pill into his mouth.

The Grandmaster himself wasn't there but a gigantic projection of him was displayed over the arena, introducing the main event.

Loki picked two drinks from a tray and handed her one. Politely squeezing past the other guests, he brought her up front to have a good look, smiling with expectation.

The man walking into the arena looked different from the pictures she'd seen back on Earth, his hair crudely cut short, but it was indeed Thor. Seemingly unfazed by the size of the audience, he slipped on a helmet and waited patiently.

She snuck a peek at Loki. The brothers were different like night and day.  
"Who is he going to fight?"

"The Grandmaster's champion. Wait and see."

The audience was excited, releasing clouds of green smoke into the air.

Something broke through the entrance with a roar, something big and green.

"But that's..."

Loki took her by the arm, moving away from the glass.  
"Don't speak." His voice was low, close to her ear. 

_The Hulk? Here? And Thor too, what...?_

They ran into the Grandmaster, apparently done with addressing the audience. He urged them to take their seats and Loki did so at the end of a long white sofa that seemed to be the Grandmaster's V.I.P. seat. She sat down next to him, not missing the scandalized looks from the other guests. Apparently, she broke some kind of unwritten code, but Loki seemed too caught up in the show to notice and the Grandmaster only raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The fight was spectacular. If Loki was nervous about the outcome, he hid it well, but there was one time when the Hulk caught Thor's feet and slammed him into the ground multiple times. That's when Loki tightened his fist, muttering with satisfaction:  
"That's how it feels." 

She didn't find the violence overly entertaining, but the audience seemed to eat it up. The rougher the action in the arena got, the more they cheered. Even the Grandmaster seemed excited, whether it was because of the fight itself or people's reaction to it.

Until it looked like Thor was about to win.

For once, the Grandmaster looked genuinely distraught. She didn't have time to wonder about it before he grabbed the control stick in his hand and pressed a button. Down on the arena, Thor fell limp.

"He cheated!" she hissed to Loki. "That bastard zapped him so he wouldn't win!"

"Shh!" Loki dug his fingers into her arm so hard, she flinched. "Don't let him hear you!"

Loki maintained his grip on her arm the entire time, as a silent reminder to keep her mouth shut. Once they were leaving, she began to wonder if there was any blood flow left in it.

"Can you let go of me? It's not like he can hear us now."

Loki loosened his grip but didn't let go completely.  
"He 'cheated', as you put it, because he was never intending to keep his promise."

"What promise?"

"That anyone who beats his champion will gain their freedom. It's a clever way to entice the fighters, giving them something to fight for, but so far nobody has even been close to beating the Hulk."

"So now..."

"Now, he has two champions instead of one."


End file.
